Día Blanco
by Sherry-Yuuki
Summary: Que pasaría si Riku en vez de ver a Daisuke ayudarla ve a Dark, mi versión del día blanco


Desde hace tiempo quise hacer una historia sobre esta pareja pero nunca se me ocurría nada y hace poco me vino una idea del sobre el día blanco que ocurre en el manga y aquí esta, espero que les guste

D.N. ANGEL no me pertenece, únicamente la idea de la historia

* * *

En la escuela todos estaban emocionados por el día blanco, muchos chicos traían consigo un listón blanco destinado a una chica especial, Riku observaba a todas las chicas ansiosas por recibir ese deseado listón mientras seguía sin entender el porqué.

-Riku ¿podrías llevar estas cosas al salón E de tercer año?- pregunto su maestra

-está bien- dijo recibiendo objetos para adornar, asi se dirigió a ese salón

Al entregar las cosas se dirigió de nuevo a su grupo sin embargo...

-¡Harada-san!- escucho que la llamaban

-ha, Ukawa-sempai

-puedo hablar contigo? , no te quitare mucho tiempo- dijo mientras la veía fijamente

-mm está bien solo no te tardes- y resignada lo siguió hasta un aula vacía sin darse cuenta que el la había cerrado

Después el se le declaro alegando que siempre lo miraba a él, mientras ella le decía que no le gustaba, que incluso lo odiaba asi se giro para salir pero se dio cuenta que estaba encerrada con llave, el la tomo del brazo forzándola a girar mientras ella forcejeaba para que la soltara suplicando mentalmente para que alguien la ayudara.

Lo que no sabía era que el pasillo se encontraba una sola persona, Daisuke, quien al escuchar la voz de Riku no pudo evitar transformarse en Dark y este a su vez no pudo controlarse y derribo la puerta de una patada logrando apartar al chico de un asustada Riku.

-APARTATE O QUE PENSABAS IMBECIL!- le recrimino un furioso Dark

-Y QUIEN TE CRES TU PARA DECIRME QUE HACER!- contesto frustrado

-ja simplemente soy el Ladrón Fantasma Dark-dijo sonriendo altanero al ver la cara de miedo de él para después aumentar su sonrisa al verlo escapar como el cobarde que era, después fijo su vista en Riku que estaba en el suelo- ¿estás bien?- pregunto con esa voz tan hermosa para ella

-si-contesto tratando de ponerse de pie pero por el susto sentía que sus piernas no tenían fuerza y antes de volver a tocar el suelo sintió que unos brazos la tomaban de su cintura ayudándola a ponerse de pie

-¿no dijiste que estabas bien?- dijo Dark con una sonrisa ladeada

-y si lo estoy- dijo apartándose de él y caminando hacia la salida pero antes de que pudiera dar otro paso Dark la toma de la mano haciendo que lo voltee a ver a sus ojos llenos de lo que le parecía amor.

-traje esto para ti, no es una obra de arte pero va bien con el día- le dijo mientras ataba un listón blanco en su cuello.

Al instante recordó lo que dijo Risa _"si te atan un listón blanco, entonces tu amor se hará realidad"_

Después de atarlo la atrajo contra si abrazándola como si en cualquier momento despertara de un sueño, deseando no soltarla nunca, sabía que no sentía lo mismo por el pero no perdía nada intentándolo, por otro lado, ella salió de su asombro y sin pensarlo correspondió ese abrazo, sintiendo su corazón latir demasiado rápido, seguro ya estaba sonrojada.

Nadie quería que ese momento acabara, se sentían tan bien juntos, pero todo tiene su tiempo y el de él se terminaba, en cualquier momento alguna persona podría verlo y causaría grandes problemas, especialmente si Risa se enteraba de lo ocurrido con su hermana, probablemente se pelearía con Riku y es lo que menos quería para ella, problemas.

-dime que me escoges a mi- le susurro al oído sin romper el abrazo

Ella se sorprendió ante la petición de Dark, dudo por un instante en contestar, ¿cómo podría escogerlo? ¿A qué se refería?, ciertamente no lo entendía pero sentía la necesidad de estar con él, aunque lo tachara de pervertido.

-no entiendo porque tendría que escoger pero te quiero a ti- dijo sonrojada mientras recargaba su cabeza contra el pecho de él.

Después de escuchar eso sonrió y se separo un poco para tomarla de la barbilla y besarla con ese amor que le tenía, no como la vez que se lo robo para que no lo delatara, por su parte ella le correspondió a los pocos segundos olvidándose de todos, y asi estuvieron hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

-a partir de este momento siempre estaremos unidos-dijo mientras tomaba las manos de Riku- cuando me necesites ahí estaré, solo te pido que confíes en mi siempre

-siempre confiare en ti- le dijo con una sonrisa sincera

El se limito a sonreírle mientras esperaba que no tuviera que revelarle su secreto.

-será mejor que regreses a tu salón o vendrán a buscarte- le dijo para después besar su frente- te veré por la noche solo duerme con la puerta de tu balcón abierta

-te estaré esperando- fue lo último que le dijo antes de verlo volar fuera de su escuela, lo que no sabía es que voló al techo para transformarse en un triste Daisuke.

Al regresar a su salón de inmediato la saturaron de preguntas sobre quien le ato el listón, mientras ella inventaba cualquier escusa Risa vio en una de las bolsas del pantalón de su gemela una pluma negra de la cual ya sabía quién era dueño, no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se rompía pero al mismo tiempo se alegraba de que él pudiera ser feliz aunque sea con su propia hermana.

Ese día por la noche Riku hizo lo que le dijo Dark y se durmió con su puerta abierta, a mitad de la noche, mientras todos en la casa dormían Dark entro y deposito a su lado una rosa roja con una de sus plumas negras, realmente no quería despertarla se veía tan hermosa asi que mejor se fue.

Al escuchar el ruido de una puerta cerrándose abrió los ojos de golpe viendo a todos lados buscando la causa, al no encontrar nada se dio cuenta de que había una rosa con una pluma negra, sonrió al instante al saber quién era el responsable, al alzar la vista lo vio recargado en el barandal de su balcón con su vista fija en ella, sin duda vigilando su sueño, ella no pudo hacer más que sonreírle para después quedarse profundamente dormida.

Sin duda para ambos fue un día blanco especial.

* * *

Bueno es mi primer one-shot, espero que les haya gustado, como se dieron cuenta no soy muy buena redactando pero al menos lo intente, se aceptan reviews


End file.
